Three Words Eight Letters
by ke1992
Summary: I…I…I'm sorry Cammie." He finally says "I'm sorry too." I reply as I walk away one last time
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I unfortunately do not own the Gallagher Girls series **

**Cammie's POV **

**Three words. Eight letters. Just say them and I'm yours Zach. I waited for him to say those three words that I've longed to hear since the end of my sophomore year at Gallagher. **

**I…I…I'm sorry Cammie. He finally says**

**I'm sorry too I reply**

**I walk away one last time as a single tear escapes my eye and my already broken heart breaking even more with every step I take away from Zachary Goode the love of my life. **

**Five Years Later**

**Cammie's POV**

**It's been five years since I walked away from Zach. Three long years since I've talked to him. I've seen him passing by just a glimpse as he seems to always be in a hurry.**

**He's one of the best spies there…and he's dating one of the best female spies out there…Lillian Gonzales. So beautiful, so confident,…so perfect…exactly what **_**he **_**would want and deserve in a girlfriend.**

**Rumors are going like crazy that he's planning to propose one of these days. I'm trying to ignore them. I'm trying to be strong… but I can't. I still love him! No! He doesn't love me. What I want or feel doesn't matter as much as his happiness does. I must kill those butterflies.**

**What was that?**

**My natural spy instinct immediately kick in as someone tries to break into my home. I do a roundhouse kick hitting him square in the chest but then he looks up at…those eyes.**

**Zach I whisper my voice full of wonder.**

**Gallagher Girl he replies with a look of longing, joy, and love? No, he doesn't lo. I don't finish my train of thought because Zach suddenly grabs me in an embrace tilts my head up and gives me one of the most passionate kisses of my life.**

**The time seems to go on forever but we eventually have to come up for air. **

**We do nothing but stare at each other. Zach is the first to break the heavy silence**

**Cammie. I've missed you.**

**You have? I reply.**

**Yes, but before you start firing off questions like I know you will (Zach smirks) let me explain.**

**Explain?! You want to explain after five years who the hell do you think you are?!**

**Cammie please the thing with Lillian it was a cover!**

**What?**

**It was part of a mission. We had to pretend to be a couple. We were supposed to become engaged but we manage to complete the mission before it went to far.**

**Oh!**

**God Cammie these last five years without you have been tortured. You're in my every thought.**

**I am?**

**Yes Cammie you are. Do you want to know why?**

**Yes I do **

**Because I love you.**

**You do?**

**Yes Cammie I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you in D. C and every time I saw you after that I fell more in love. I just hope that it's not too late. That you're feelings for me haven't changed. Have they? Do you still love?**

…………**.**

……**..**

**Yes Zach I still love you with all my heart. I love you.**

**I love you too.**

**Finally those three words eight letters coming from the love of my life.**

**Authors Note:** I know it's a bit raw and not really good but it's my first story and i just wanted to see if i have any potential whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

I had followed Zach all the way here to this homey looking house. I saw him climb in stealthy through the window in what looks to be the master bedroom.

I look back at the last three years of my life…with Zachary Goode. I know it was just a cover and that you weren't supposed to fall in love with your partner but I did and I fell hard. I loved his "I know something you don't" smirk, his green eyes as bright and beautiful as emeralds, I loved his messy brown locks the way I used to run my fingers through them, and I…just loved everything about him, the good and the bad. I knew it was a stupid thing to do like I also knew, though he never admit it to me, to her, or to anyone else, that he was hopelessly in love with Cameron Morgan aka The Chameleon aka the best female spy the CIA has ever had aka the only women Zachary Goode has ever loved.

I stop my flashbacks and look again toward the window where Zach and a beautiful blonde were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Wait a minute! That girl! That girl is Cammie! Right then and there I felt my heart break into a million pieces. But I knew that there was nothing that I could to stop this from happening. Although it breaks my heart even more to admit this I know that these two people, staring at each other like a blind person seeing the sun for the first time, (wonder where that quote is from?!) really and truly belong with each other and no one else.

I look away and whisper one last time I love you Zach .

With that I drive away from the men I loved and the women he loved who loved him back as much.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Gallagher Girl series

Zach's POV:

"Yes Zach, I still love you with all my heart," Cammie finally answered. My heart exploded with joy and happiness, Cammie still loves me. She still loves me.

With that I once again pulled her into yet another passionate kiss. I had missed the kisses my Gallagher gave me, the way she would hold on tome and moan into my mouth. God I love her so much, I missed her so much.

With Lillian it was just a cover I didn't feel anything for her, we were just friends so when we did have to kiss it felt so awkward and so wrong, because even though Cammie broke up with me I still felt as if I was cheating on her. Though sometimes i thought that she felt something more for me..

But it doesn't matter anymore. That's over and now I'm ready to spent the rest of my life with the girl that I love. Protecting her and cherishing he and loving her with every fiber of my being. Letting her go was the biggest mistake of my life and I don't plan to that ever again. I'm ready to and I know Cammie's ready to start over again. And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
